


5 Times Evelyn Trevelyan's love for dragons was misunderstood + 1 Time it wasn't

by Pfefferminze



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Much ado about dragons, Tiny bit of Angst, not Vivienne friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfefferminze/pseuds/Pfefferminze
Summary: Evelyn Ireen Trevelyan has loved dragons for as long as she can remember. Inexplicably, this love has been misunderstood by people around her, even causing her to be investigated for it in the circle of Ostwick. This continues to be true even after she has joined the Inquisition. Until, at last, it isn't anymore.





	5 Times Evelyn Trevelyan's love for dragons was misunderstood + 1 Time it wasn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellenys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hellenys).



> This specific Evelyn Trevelyan is Helleny's and you can find out more about here here (http://hellenys.tumblr.com/post/135539682085/evelyn-ireen-trevelyan). This ficlet is a birthday gift for her. 
> 
> The italicised bits belong to the Dragon Age writers, I just needed to use them.

**Cassandra**

 

Sitting on the little stone dry-wall just outside the gate of Haven, Evelyn Trevelyan was observing the loud and active scene of soldiers training that had become her new everyday life. She had been the Herald of Andraste for what felt like two endless weeks, and still had not come to term with her new role. She wasn’t done adjusting to all the people around her, with all their needs, requests and expectations they had for her. This was certainly a big change from her days in the Circle, where she knew everyone and was quick to bring any newcomer under her wing of protection and (s)mothering.

Among what seemed to her like a sea of people, she had found some individuals attracted her attention more than others. Chief among them was certainly the Seeker, who was currently destroying a practice dummy with unwavering focus. Evelyn could not divert her gaze from the fluid movements of her arms that made steel connect to wood, nor could she ignore the resolute expression on her face. Cassandra radiated strength and conviction and the mage felt herself drawn to and comforted by the flame that burned in the Nevarran’s heart. On top of what she could see with her own eyes, while chatting to her, Evelyn had also found out that Cassandra belonged to the Pentaghast dynasty, famous for their expertise in dragons. This only made her interest in the Right hand of the Divine peak. Evelyn wondered, how many dragons had the warrior actually encountered? How many stories could she have shared? Sure, her family was famous for being dragon slayers. Still, she must have had more encounters with dragons than the mage, whose count stood at an impressive zero. And boy, did Evelyn love dragons. With a heavy sigh, the mage decided to stop parroting a clumsy bird of prey and actually make a move to interact with the Seeker.

“You are a force of nature, aren’t you?”

Cassandra gave a last hit to the dummy before turning her burning gaze to Evelyn. Off to a great start. Evelyn had not meant to say that out loud, but she clearly had.

“If the situation requires me to. What brings you here, Lady Evelyn?”

“I was just wondering... ifwecouldcontinuetheconversationwehadtheotherday...you know... we still don’t know much about each other and we will be working together.”

The expression of the Nevarran slightly relaxed, but she still looked as if she had no wish to spend precious time on words rather than actions. Evelyn wondered if today was the wrong day to approach, but she had not heard any concerning news.

“I suppose you are right, Herald. We will be working together. However... we discussed at length your family and your life in the Circle. There is not much more to say about me. What would you like to still talk about?”

Evelyn was taken aback. Cassandra had never seemed like the chattiest person, but this was not the reaction she had hoped for.

“Ehm...I know your family and you have had quite the history with dragons, I have a few questions about that, if you don’t mind?”

Cassandra’s eyes widened. She took a step back and made a disgusted noise, before harshly replying.

“Please do not mistake me for a dragon lore book. We are here for the Inquisition, not to discuss research topics, Herald. I will not aide you in pursuing whatever interest you have in the uses of dragon blood or whatever it is you mages do. If you truly wish to speak to a Pentaghast that can understand you, perhaps my mortalitasi uncle might listen.”

Evelyn was mortified. She had not thought that her interest could be interpreted this way. Even with her past and the accusations of heresy she had received in Ostwick because of her interests...it still stung. She babbled some apologies and left quickly for the safety of her lodgings. A deep feeling of disappointment and hurt stayed with her for the better part of the afternoon, the conversation adding strength to the embers of her insecurity still burning under the curtain of the past since her younger days.

Luckily, on her way to dinner, she passed by Leliana’s tent. The spy, somehow omniscient, let the conversation “casually” slide into the topic of family, again “casually” mentioning how Cassandra’s brother had an encounter with mages interested in his Dragon-Slayer blood that was fatal to him. Evelyn was reassured to be reminded that there is always a reason behind everyone’s words and that her admiration for the Seeker was not necessarily misplaced. Still, she hoped one day to hear more about those fabled Pentaghast dragons.

  
  
  


**Varric**

  


“Wanna sit down and catch your breath with me, your Heraldry?”

Evelyn was startled by the unexpected question from the dwarf. She quickly apologised.

“Oh Varric, I am quite sorry! I did not see you there!”

The dwarf grinned and was quick to reply.

“Yeah, us dwarves tend to blend with the environment pretty well, it has happened to me before”.

Laughing heartily, she accepted his offer to sit next to him on the makeshift bench near the lit fire. She knew she was expected to meet with the War Council soon and should not have idled, but she enjoyed conversing with Varric so! And she could use a breath catching break, as the dwarf had so observantly commented.

“So what is new in the life of the Herald?”

“Not much. Still trying to figure out how to mend that big green hole in the sky, you know, the one that keeps leaking demons.”

“Yeah, it seems to be quite a nuisance these days. Let’s look at the bright side, at least it’s only focusing on one type of terror and not spitting, I don’t know, dragons.”

Evelyn’s eyebrows almost reached her hairline. What an odd comment to make. She entertained herself with the thought for a second. And laughed. She could just picture a large army of green dragons exiting the Breach. That would be her apocalypse of choice, if she could have a say. Her laughter intensified. An apocalypse of choice. What hubris.

Still laughing, she explained her reasoning to Varric.

“You know what, I kind of wish we could have dragons instead of demons. A squadron of green dragons descending from the sky. That’s a sight I would like to see.”

“Ha! I did not take you for a Dragon Worshipper, craving for a good apocalypse of Old Gods. Still, I think I agree. It would probably be more beautiful to look at than most of the rat ass faces of the demons we usually encounter. And I can picture Divine that named this age would probably jumping up and down in her pointy hat on the Maker’s lap and laughing at us for ignoring how she prophesied it all!”

Neither a dragon apocalypse nor the one they were currently experiencing were matters to laugh about. She was more tired than she realised, giggling with Varric about dragon nonsense. But she was grateful for this brief moment and the affection she could clearly see in the dwarf’s twinkling eyes.

* * *

 

**Iron Bull**

 

“Boss! Come join us!”

Bull’s voice was as loud as his hands were strong in grabbing her and practically carrying her into the tavern. Evelyn had seen the newly recruited Chargers walk towards the building, but she did know them enough to anticipate their move to get her to join their shenanigans. Apparently, it was compulsory for her to meet the whole crew. That meant sitting down for hours at the bar, while every member told her stories and made her drink more ale than her body was able to withstand. At last, drunker than she had ever been, she begged with a feeble voice:

“Please, please have mercy on me! I can’t drink any more.”

The roar that came from the Bull almost deafened her. However, he decided to be merciful and he pushed Skimmer away before he could put yet another pint in front of her and start challenging her to drink it.

“So, you heard all about us, boss. But what about you? Who is the Herald of Andraste?”

What a difficult question. Who was she again? She fixed her eyes on the wood in front of her, pondering the answer. Oh, the spot looked like it had a tail. And were those wings?

“Dragons.” she mumbled.

Bull was puzzled.

“What?”

“I like dragons. They are so beautiful. At least I think so. They must be sooooooo biiiiig! Unless they are little ones, then they must be really smal. And colourful. I like the ones that breathe ice, cause I shoot ice too when I am fighting the demons.”

Bull hit his fist against the wood and made her jump, almost falling from the stool onto his lap.

“Dragons! The Herald likes dragons. You hear this Krem?”

Krem maybe replied, but since he was lying on the floor, she could not really make out any intelligible sound.

“Do you like dragons too?” she asked expectantly, hoping the answer would be positive.

“Do I like dragons? Do I, the Iron Bull, like dragons? Krem, tell the boss, do I like dragons?”

When Krem did not tell her anything, he leaned in closer to her, pointing at his horns.

“Do you see these? I am sure there is some dragon in me! People say some dragon blood must have been bred by the Tamassran into the Qunari and I think so too. I LOVE DRAGONS!”

Evelyn was ecstatic. She could not believe she had finally met someone that could share her passion for the creatures. They had to discuss the matter at length now! She propped herself back into a decent sitting position and used her hands to illustrate her arguments to the Bull, who enthusiastically replied to her every point.

“I love the way they fly.”

“And the roars they must produce! Louder than a Chantry bell”

“I read there are some that breathe lightnings! LIGHTNINGS!”

“Such a fierce breed of creature!”

“I always beliefed we are so lucky to live in the _Dragon_ Age, of all ages!”

“And they can hit you with their tails and make you fly like a dummy.”

“And there are so many kinds, I wish we could see them all!”

“You know, they are sacred for the Qun. Or as close as we hold anything sacred.  We call them Ataashi, the glorious one!”

She had not heard about it, but it made her think a bit more positively about the Qun, if they so clearly saw how magnificent they were.

“Ah boss, I hope you will bring me with you if you go out hunting one. It would please me to no end to measure myself against such a creature and best it. I promise I will try to let you get a hit or two before I land the killing blow!”

That comment was like a bucket of ice water on poor Evelyn.

“But I don’t wanna kill the dragooooon!” she shouted with all the air in her lungs, before bursting into tears, resembling a toddler whose toy had been taken. Bull tried to pat her shoulder, in a futile attempt to make her stop. In the end someone must had resolved to carry to her room, because she woke up the next morning in her bed, head split in two with a side of embarrassment to die for.

  
  
  


**Vivienne**

 

After a long discussion about Orlesian nobility with Josie, Evelyn decided to go visit Vivienne in her nest, in search for some more information about a topic she was clearly well versed in. The mage welcomed her warmly, but she did not even give her time to breathe before adding a petition.  

_“My dear, I am afraid I must ask you for help.”_

Slightly unexpected from the Enchantress, but not the first time one of her companions had brought a personal request to her. The Inquisitor just listened.

_“There is an alchemical formula I must complete, but I have been unable to obtain a critical ingredient: the heart of a snowy wyvern. I had arranged to obtain one, but the chevaliers working with me were killed in the Civil War.”_

Evelyn was even more surprised. People had asked her to do all sort of things, or more specifically to kill all sort of creatures. But, if she didn’t count the hypothetical request from Bull to participate in an eventual hunt, no one had ever dared to ask her to kill a dragon.  Her first reaction was negative, but she wanted to extend some degree of benefit of the doubt to the other mage. Perhaps she had something important in mind, and the Inquisition could not afford to leave any road unexplored.

“Well, Vivienne, I did not know you dabbled in alchemy. I am familiar with snowy wyvern, they are particularly dangerous creatures if I remember correctly. And they tend to live in remote areas. What kind of formula requires their heart specifically? And what is the purpose of it?”

The Enchantress looked at her with an air that seemed increasingly patronising the more Evelyn studied it.

 _“My dear, it is a special request from a member of the council of Heralds. I am still the Imperial Court Enchanter after all. The matter is private, that is all I have to say._ You must understand, I cannot break the confidence of the council, not even for the Inquisitor. _”_

Evelyn was starting to get angry, but it was not in her nature to quarrel with anyone, so she searched for the most diplomatic way to express her displeasure.

“With all due respect, Enchanter. I would just like to know what alchemical potion requires me to  kill a creature that would not otherwise be dangerous to anyone, but would be extremely dangerous to my party.”

Vivienne tut-tutted softly, shifting herself from leaning on the balustrade to a straight position.

“I see my dear, your love for the creatures is making you soft. I assure you, no one will miss that little wyvern. But I have full confidence its power is matched by you and your party. And it will be a great advantage for the Inquisition to let the Council know that we understand their needs. ”

In the honeyed words of the Orlesian, Evelyn had found any lesson she might still need about the country’s nobility and society. She reluctantly replied she would do what she could, perfectly knowing her abilities would not be particularly sharp in this mission.

  


* * *

  


**Dorian**

 

The war table was never an easy place to be, but tonight’s council had been harder than usual. Evelyn could not stand any more talks about Red Lyrium, with all the heavy weight it carried in the mind of all of her companions who had already seen what it could do. She tried her best, but at times it was difficult to not let her Inquisitor veneer crack and Evelyn come through, when she could easily see Cullen so distressed. Nevertheless, she had the whole Inquisition to think about, everyone depended on her.

She struggled to drag herself to her room. Why did they have to put it so high up? Too many stairs. When she finally got there, she saw the never ending and ever growing pile of correspondence on her desk stare back at her, guilting her for not having dealt with it. A particular piece of parchment grabbed her attention, as it had a small red flame dancing around it as a sort of ribbon. Sure enough, when she opened it she found Dorian’s elegant penmanship.

“ _I have an urgent matter that obliges you to have the pleasure to spend time with my delightful person. Please join me in the library as soon as you are out of that dreadful meeting.”_

She strongly hoped that matter was wine. Or some other kind of Tevinter delicacy he had sent to Skyhold. The hope sustained her tired limbs all the way to the library, where she found him nonchalantly sprawled on his favourite armchair.

“Ah there you are. I was wondering when they would have released you. And hoping you would not be held back by some _*ahem*_  urgent business with the Commander.”

Evelyn rolled her eyes. He never tired of throwing jabs at her for her relationship. He didn’t disapprove, as he had made clear when he first found out, listing everything he thought was a good characteristic of Cullen. Still, it entertained him, knowing well she would not retaliate.

“I hope your urgent business includes something for me. Of the edible kind.”

“Ah, my friend, you are only partially right. I do have something for you, but it is not edible. In fact, please do not bite it, it would make you sick.”

He got up and pulled a tome from a bag near the window. It was still wrapped, but she knew it was a book. He handed it to her, donning a serious expression on his face.

“I had it sent from Minrathous, it just arrived today. It is a very comprehensive guide and I trust the author knows what he is talking about.”

She unlaced the string holding the casing together and took a peak at the title. She frowned at him, alternating looking at the book and at him.

“The Mage Guide to Dragon Killing? Are you kidding?”

“Not at all. I know you don’t like entertaining the thought that you might have to kill a dragon, but you should. They are not pets.”

Evelyn scoffed. For all her admiration for the creatures, she was no fool.

“Dorian, I know it. I am not so stupid to just go up to a dragon and try to pet it. If I ever encountered one, I would defend myself.”

“You might not be that kind of a fool, but some of the people in your company certainly are. I just want you to have the best preparation you can, in case anything was to happen.”

Ah. She understood. It was no secret that Bull would launch himself at the first dragon he saw. And they were planning to chase that damn Red Lyrium in the Storm Coast area, where people had reported sighting dragons. She put a hand on his arm, testing the waters before enveloping him in a full hug.

“Don’t worry Dorian, I will keep an eye on him and I will do my best to let him get only a little bit hurt.”

  


* * *

  


**Cullen**

Commander Rutherford had chosen the position of his office to maximise its tactical potential, but Cullen had never imagined just how useful it would end up being. He had heard from Leliana that the Inquisitor’s party was due to return from the Storm Coast on this day. In a slightly uncharacteristic fashion, he had found himself spending most of the day pacing the battlements, telling himself the fresh crisp mountain air was needed to speed up his recovery from the lyrium addiction. Finally, now, when the sun was almost completely hidden behind the peaks, its dying orange light was shining on the four figures approaching from the lower valleys. He recognised how it bounced on Bull and Cassandra’s armors, on the elven mage’s head and on the staff of his beloved Inquisitor.

She had returned. Yet another time. Raising his eyes to the sky, he thanked the Maker and returned to his office. Andraste save him, he did not want all of the recruits to think of him as a lovesick puppy. She would come to him when she was ready. He sat at his desk and started working on a new report. He was not very effective, cause it felt like an eternity before he heard a knock on his door, but he had barely scribbled anything on the blank paper. Wet blond hair peaked through, followed by her whole head when he told her to come in. In no time they were in each other’s arms, foreheads touching, whispering some nonsense.

Again. Thank the Maker.

“I am so tired. The ride was exhausting and the hot bath has not untangled all my knots but it has made me so sleepy. I am sorry.” she murmured against his shoulder.

“Let’s go upstairs, I can see about those stubborn knots.” She hummed in assent and they climbed the ladder to his bedroom.

He started gently and quietly massaging her shoulders and her back. It was a habit they had picked up, one that added a sense of normalcy and domesticity to the whirlwind that was their life. She would usually tell him about her mission, recounting the funny tales of her companions or criticising what she had seen on the road. Tonight, he could feel the tension in her shoulders and, despite how tired she said she felt, he could see the smoke rising from the spot on the wall that her gaze was burning at. But she uttered no word.

“Is everything alright, Ev?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing. Just something stupid. Nothing worthy to be mentioned.”

The pain in her voice clearly indicated otherwise.

“You can still tell me, I have missed your voice.”

“I killed a dragon.” she whispered.

There was a moment of silence and he felt her body quietly shaking under his hands. When he realised she was crying, he gently turned her around, caressing her cheek.

“I killed a dragon. And it’s stupid to cry. What else could I do? She was getting too close to the settlements in the Storm Coast. And I brought Bull with me, he just launched himself at it! But still.. I killed a dragon. I have been dreaming about seeing a dragon since I was a child reading about them in the Circle. And the first I saw, I killed.”

Her eyes were red, but she had regained control of her speech and was animated by burning rage.

“They are such majestic creatures. They just act in their nature. They are fierce but they are not evil. They hunt for survival, like any other creature does. Is it right that we go disturb them and hold them accountable for wanting to be alive, just because we are scared of them? It looked me in the eyes as if it was asking me what it had done to me! The answer is nothing. And no one understands why I was even bothered by it. Certainly not Bull, who could not even contain himself from the sheer thrill of finally battling a dragon. Or Cassandra, for whom it’s just a normal practice. And Solas, for all his talk to defend spirits, was not so quick to defend something made of flesh. I just love and respect something more awe inspiring and fierce than we give it credit for and I do not enjoy seeing it belittled or harmed, is that so difficult to understand?”

The more she let herself lean into the feelings that sparked her little monologue, the more the mark on her hand became evident, sending small tendrils of green magic like waves of electricity around her fingers. Her whole body was shaking, humming with the vibration of her inner strength needing to be manifested. She was his Evelyn, wonderful and shy and quick to love and protect; but she was also the Herald of Andraste, the awe inspiring figure that had survived and achieved so much, a mage whose magic was terrifying and yet the only thing that could save the whole world.

He looked deep into her eyes and confidently stated:

“No, my love, I wholeheartedly understand it.”

  



End file.
